


【蝙超】Immortal永生

by Blacklabel5



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacklabel5/pseuds/Blacklabel5
Summary: *拜托一定要看预警！！！！！*囚禁梗，蝙蝠囚禁不义超，内含强制等内容*最近看类似题材的文很多，忍不住脑补一个自己喜欢的结局，于是监禁的过程都是以回忆带过，重在结果*怀孕提及，私设乱飞，有儿子出现*这里的老爷喜欢叫酥皮克拉克，大概是被不义虐了，因此内心不由得更倾向于人性的酥皮。“当他跌进思绪的漩涡，永生与死亡就离他更近了一步。”





	1. Chapter 1

当他跌进思绪的漩涡，永生与死亡就离他更近了一步。

“你真美……”身上的男人一边赞叹一边加快了下半身抽动的频率。

快感在神经元中流窜，唤回陷入思绪的克拉克。

“你分心了。”微硬的胡茬将克拉克雪白的肌肤刮出一片红痕，——红太阳灯下的超人也不过是普通人罢了，布鲁斯喜欢这样的性爱，或许是出于原始的兽性，雄性在交配时总是渴望在对象身上留下痕迹。但是今天的克拉克有点不一样，在以往的欢爱中，他总是忍耐中透出一点厌恶，超人即便没有了超能力也仍旧是一朵冷傲的高岭之花，今天的克拉克没有忍耐地抿紧唇珠，也没有露出一丝厌恶，仿佛整个人已经离开了躯壳，任由布鲁斯玩弄。

布鲁斯心里升起一股莫名的烦躁，带茧的手指擒住雕塑般完美的下颌，“你在想什么？”

因为欲望而浑浊的蓝眸闪动了几下，带着一点疑惑，身体又本能地追逐着快感，用行动抗议布鲁斯突然停下来的“运动”。

似乎也没什么不寻常，又或许是过长时间的监禁和扭曲的生活真的让光明之子、钢铁之躯屈服了。

他还在那里，不知在何处的囚牢，衬铅的墙壁，红太阳灯，身上的男人，吱呀作响的床脚。

布鲁斯知道克拉克身体内外每一处敏感点——尽管得知的方式不怎么光彩，但终于，在相当一段时间的相互折磨过后，超人妥协了。红太阳下的他不过是身体略微强壮的普通人，在经历过无数次严厉 的调教——反抗——惩罚——新一轮的调教之后，克拉克就像从小被拴在木桩上的小象，彻底明白了反抗的徒劳。妥协当然会有回报，克拉克被卸下了手铐和脚镣，他被允许看一些年代久远的书，布鲁斯甚至把孤独堡垒里存有的氪星文献拿来给他解闷——通信当然是被禁止的，相比起外面的现实世界，布鲁斯宁愿让他去探索那些已经消亡的世界。

他属于的那个世界真的消亡了吗？

这个问题最近一直在困扰着克拉克。

他多么希望能再见一见父亲，和他聊聊天——尽管那只是一段电脑程序但似乎已经满载着父亲的“灵魂”。

布鲁斯会同意他的要求吗？克拉克想着，翻开了一本书，期许以书中的世界为自己带来一丝抽离的解脱。

“他把自己捆绑在解剖台上，用精妙的手法探究着自己的身体，尽管探索的过程妙趣无穷，无法忽视的痛苦和血液的流失却在不停地消耗他的生命。”

这是怎样的一个人呢？克拉克想，他喜欢读人物传记，仿佛看了别人的人生就能让自己的更加平顺。

“多么大的讽刺——一个拥有神性的人。” 

“他想独立，却无法摆脱腐朽肉体造成的本能的依赖。”

“他渴望拥有真正的‘能力’，能从‘依赖’和‘束缚’中自救的能力——可怜的人啊！”

每一句都是重锤，一点点粉碎克拉克心中曾经坚不可摧的屏障——其实这些句子不过是推波助澜，不知道过了多久的监禁才是腐蚀钢铁之心的强酸。

“我是什么。”一个新的问题开始困扰克拉克。似乎无事可做就必然产生无谓之忧。

一个拥有神性的神本应是和谐的、统一的，这绝不是现在的自己。

一个拥有人性的人？自然也不是。

一个拥有人性的神——多么可悲。即便是长久出于红太阳灯下，也无法改变神子身躯的事实。那个男人强行要把神变成人，把冲突变为和谐，把混乱变成统一——

难道布鲁斯是在拯救自己？

不，绝不。克拉克不允许自己产生这种想法。

但他似乎找到了问题的答案。

这么多年来，克拉克利用自己神的身体，在人性的引领下宽宥、拯救、妥协，他爱世人。

这么多的爱和宽容一直在消耗着克拉克，人性中的一直善的一面处于压倒性的优势——却没有完全消灭人性脆弱阴暗的一面，正如太阳后裔守护的大都会总会存在阴影。

幸亏太阳还在。露易丝甜美的笑容，布鲁斯难得的信任。

直到他做出了他认为对的选择，人与神的撕裂一直在折磨着他，他要让这种痛苦彻底消失。

但是他错了。

专制，镇压，甚至所谓的暴政终究不过是人性的作弄，他以为的神的意志不过是压抑过久的阴暗面的爆发，还是无法摆脱人的束缚。

“为什么不吃东西。”熟悉的声音在长久的沉默之后再次响起。

克拉克再次回过神，乳白的丝绸堪堪掩住更加苍白的身体，没有黄太阳的滋养，长久地缺乏运动与休息，两天不进食的超人变得消瘦，从前只是柔润了轮廓的肌肉现在开始溶解。

依旧是迷茫的蓝眼睛，简单得像亚特兰蒂斯深处的波浪，沉重复杂的感情不知是彻底消失了，还是被主人藏进了更深处的密室。

“我在问你，克拉克。”慌张无措的种子找准了烦躁中的裂隙，在布鲁斯发现之前就扎牢了根。

“过去很久了吗？”克拉克合上手中的书，“人类的书总是有这样的魔力。”蓝眸瞥了一眼送餐的角落，即使没有用餐，机器人还是按照程序送餐，六顿，原来已经两天了。回想起当时不定时送餐的酷刑，失去血色的嘴唇弯起讽刺的弧度。刚刚失去超能力的超人第一次感受到饥饿的折磨，他本想依靠送餐频率估计时间，却没想到送餐本身就是对他的鞭笞，有时过了很久才会送来一顿，有时又会在很短的时间内送了多顿，而一旦房间里有剩余的食物，随之而来羞耻而痛苦的惩罚比饱饥之苦更甚。

“这么长时间我以为你学会了。”布鲁斯说完，在克拉克脸上捕捉到一丝恐惧。

“不必紧张，我只是被书吸引了，忘记了。”克拉克走近，白而小的手抚上布鲁斯的腰带，“不会有下次了。”

布鲁斯对超人的顺从感到满意，不再是那种较着劲的、违心的臣服，而是本能一般自然的乖顺。他连蝙蝠制服都没有脱，顺势搂过愈发纤细的腰肢，侵略着干燥起皮的唇。

盔甲外层的传感器忠实地反应着受压的数值，格外反常。

仅仅是两天没有吃饭，怎么会变成这样。

仔细回想，自己已经快一个月没有来看克拉克了。

近一个月来，他每天都会在繁重的任务中抽出时间查看监控，看着克拉克的饮食起居。这段时间里，消沉地躺在床上昏睡或是焦急的来回踱步都渐渐消失了，克拉克越来越沉浸在阅读中，时不时盯着地面发呆，然后又回到书中。

布鲁斯甚至真的以为他变了——或者说变回那个人了。

现实真是如此吗？经过精疲力竭的“厮杀”，他们真的还能回去吗？

“你怎么这么瘦了。”布鲁斯停下动作，卸下头盔，套着钢甲的手轻轻抬起氪星人的下颌，像是端着一件脆弱考究的古董。

“长久地卧床，缺乏阳光…和锻炼，我在这里只是凡人（mortal）罢了。”克拉克遵从本能，摩挲着布鲁斯冒出胡茬的面颊，深海的蓝直直跌入神秘的棕。

“如果你想的话……”布鲁斯痛恨自己因为心软脱口而出的这句话，“或许我可以……”

克拉克用吻封缄布鲁斯还未说完的话。

希望，他早就无福消受了。

布鲁斯对愈发反常的克拉克产生了一种新的情绪，满足、快慰、烦躁、无措交杂在一起的感觉。他主动结束了这个吻。

“我可以带你去外面走走。”布鲁斯按住克拉克瘦削的肩膀，饱满的斜方肌干瘪着。

“健身的设备随后就到。”布鲁斯盯着那双波澜不惊的蓝眸，想探寻出什么。

“谢谢你，布鲁斯。”克拉克的蓝眸不再是深不可测的大海，而是清澈平静的淡水湖，水面上映着布鲁斯的影，搅浑了那一抹纯透的蓝。

慌张的藤蔓开始生长，将坚硬的墙挤出了裂缝。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

克拉克的吻落在布鲁斯的嘴角，下颌，耳后，若是平时，两人空拍早就在床上打得火热。

“你需要吃点东西。”布鲁斯话音刚落，送餐口送来一份热乎乎的晚餐。金色的黄油煎扇贝；带着完美焦痕的菲力牛排，红酒酱汁，以及冒着热气的小土豆；浸润朗姆酒和樱桃汁液的黑森林蛋糕。写满了四个大字——诱人可口。

“如你所愿。”克拉克端起餐盘，在桌前坐下。

扇贝是完美的一成熟，可惜黄油的火候不够，醇厚的坚果香气还没被引出。手起刀落，菲力牛排在切割中渗出肌红蛋白，外面的肉是淡淡的粉色，只有中间一线鲜红——五成熟，overcooked，可惜了这牛肉。黑森林蛋糕和想象的一样松软多汁，但是蛋糕胚中的可可粉比例太低，樱桃和白糖的甜腻压倒了一切，混着酒气，一阵强烈的恶心涌上喉头，克拉克毫无预兆地吐了一地。

我何时对食物如此敏感挑剔？克拉克不禁疑惑，之前挨过比两天更长的饥饿，也不会在进食的时候遇见这种情境。

“不想吃就不要勉强了，”布鲁斯盯着地上散发出难闻气味的呕吐物，“别管这些了，早些休息吧。”

克拉克去浴室快速冲了澡，洗漱完毕，布鲁斯换上了睡衣躺在床上出神。

“在想什么？”克拉克温暖的气息带着薄荷的香气，在耳边撩拨着布鲁斯绷紧的神经。

“睡吧。”温热有力的手臂从背后环住纤细的腰，平稳的心跳透过结实的胸肌传到克拉克苍白的身体。

好吵。

布鲁斯的呼吸，心跳，像是和谐古典曲中的不和谐音符，扰乱着克拉克自身的心肺节律，可是腰间的手臂收得那么紧，不容挣脱。

深呼吸，再呼吸，克拉克慢慢把呼吸调到和布鲁斯相同的频率。

渐渐的，困意来袭，两个人的心跳也重合了。

意料之中，当克拉克醒来的时候，身边的床铺已经凉透了，温热的牛奶麦片混着煎蛋的香气引着他起身。

只煎了一面的太阳蛋，被温牛奶泡得恰到好处的坚果麦片，难得合心的一餐。

吃完这一餐后，克拉克感到一种难以抵抗的困倦，等他倒在地上，他才想到——早餐有问题。

【孤独堡垒】

“我不知道这段时间发生了什么，”乔·艾尔的全息影像露出着急的神色，“但可以确定的是，卡尔已经……怀孕了。”

雷电击中了布鲁斯。

“我没有想到，人类和我们竟然没有生殖隔离，这或许是生育宝典的机制。”

“在极端条件下，身体应当关闭生育功能。”布鲁斯用仅存的理性分析。

“这是你们人类，我们的生理结构相似，但是遵从完全不同的法则。”乔摇头，“你能告诉我到底发生了什么吗？”

布鲁斯早就预料到了这种重如千钧的提问。

“孩子是我和克拉克的。”布鲁斯答非所问。

“啊哈，我懂了。”乔察觉到儿子异常地衰弱，似乎是很久没有见到黄太阳了，这让他产生了不好的联想。

“只是氪星人怀孕的周期比人类短很多，因此耗能巨大。”乔顿了顿，意味深长地看着布鲁斯，“地球上的食物是远远不够的。”

“所以？”

“我建议卡尔这段时间留在孤独堡垒——如果你们想要这个孩子的话。”

“你知道这不可能。”布鲁斯立刻否决了这个方案。

“我知道这个世界发生了什么，卡尔做了什么，而你又在其中扮演着怎样的角色。”乔的全息影像像一个幽灵，“你可以封锁孤独堡垒，我会把最高控制权交给你。”

布鲁斯仍然无法决断。

“布鲁斯·韦恩，你们人类应当自己面对自己的问题，卡尔是氪星的遗孤，只想在地球找到一个避难所。”乔看到男人脸上有一丝松动。

“卡尔本是一个外星人，灵魂却被人类社会深深地浸染，这种撕裂总有一天会毁了他。”

“让他回到一切开始的地方，让人类社会恢复它应有的秩序，这不正是你所希望的吗？”乔看到了胜利的曙光。

“当然，关于孩子的抚养，我们只能以后探讨，毕竟谁也不知道这孩子会是一个‘神’还是一个人。”

布鲁斯其实很清楚，在他决定带克拉克来孤独堡垒的时候，他就做出了选择。

“我同意。”布鲁斯下定了决心。

“一旦你封锁孤独堡垒，我就会开始对卡尔的唤醒和治疗。”

好一条绝妙的逐客令。

“我会一直关注他。”布鲁斯从乔那里接管了最高授权，头也不回地离开。

他不敢回头，他害怕再多看克拉克一眼，他就会决定和克拉克一起被囚禁在孤独堡垒，见证孩子的诞生。

自负的蝙蝠侠，就这么肯定氪星人也想留下那个孩子吗？

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

光，刺眼的光。卡尔在孤独堡垒醒来，久违的充盈感席卷而来。

“卡尔。”

声源很远，熟悉的声线。

卡尔没过多久就适应了充足的黄太阳光，凹陷惨白的面颊以肉眼可见的速度恢复了饱满，血色也如日出的霞光回到了太阳的身旁。水晶床上的神子缓缓浮起，属于氪星传统服饰垂坠着。

卡尔恢复的速度让乔惊叹。

“爸爸。”卡尔睁开了眼。

“卡尔。”全息影像靠得更近了些。

“我……”卡尔欲言又止，方才恢复气血的脸又变得铁青。

“我的身体里，是……胚胎？”

“是的，卡尔。”即使那仅仅是人工智能的程序，卡尔也能听出声音中的心疼和无奈。

“你准备怎么办？”乔虚浮的影像伸出手，拂过微鬈的黑发。

“我需要时间。”卡尔的牙关紧闭。

“恐怕时间不多了，卡尔。”乔立刻调出了孤独堡垒中的全息影像，氪星人怀孕的过程出现在卡尔眼前。

“在黄太阳之下，胚胎发育的速度会比地球人快很多。很快它就会成型，变成一个真正意义上的孩子。”

“60天，不能再多了。”乔继续说着，“如果月份再大，以孤独堡垒现有的条件，引产会有很大的风险。”

“两个月，足够了父亲。”卡尔轻蔑地一笑，“我现在就想留下它。”

“你……想清楚了？至少这两个月你可以随时改变想法，这是你的孩子，是氪星的后裔，你说了算。”乔命令机器人端来了一碗热气腾腾的蓝色浓汤。

那种蓝色和卡尔的眼眸十分相似。

我用飞船里储备的基因图谱重塑了氪星的作物，这是你妈妈最喜欢做的菜。

妈妈。这个词击中了卡尔。“我也会成为……‘妈妈’？”他如是想。

“当然，我能利用的材料只有地球上的植物，虽然口感不如从前，但大体也没什么区别了。”

奇怪，在地球上和人类生活了这么久，卡尔本应对蓝色的食物怀有本能的厌恶，可是这道蓝莹莹的浓汤为什么看起来这么可口？

“尝尝吧，卡尔，你一定会喜欢的。”

宝蓝色的流体细腻地包裹着每一颗味蕾，这是一种难以用人类语言表达的美味。一勺又一勺，恢复了能力的卡尔自然不怕被烫到，很快，一碗浓汤已经见底了。

“看来你是饿坏了。”机器人又端来了一杯浅蓝色的水。

“这是氪星的茶吗？”卡尔触类旁通。

“你可以这样理解。”乔露出鼓励的微笑。

淡淡的蓝色湿润了樱粉的唇瓣，一股暖流从口腔一路流向小腹，一点点抚平了心中的烦躁。

日子一天天过去，卡尔用X视线看着腹中的胚胎迅速地长大，从一个海马似的小怪物慢慢显出人形——这和人类胚胎的发育也没什么两样。

所幸，在黄太阳和氪星饮食的关照下，孕期的卡尔不但没有出现不适，反而比从前更加精力充沛，他的肌肉结实丰满，显露出柔软富有弹性的线条，他面颊透着自然的血色，以人类的眼光看，他至多不超过二十岁。

“我从没想过氪星的食物有返老还童的功效。”卡尔和父亲开着玩笑。

“你的身体知道它最需要什么，”乔说到，“地球上的生物毕竟和我们很不同，氪星的食物不过是让你的身体恢复到它应有的状态。”

“他还是没有消息吗？”卡尔突然打断了乔。

“抱歉孩子，布鲁斯切断了这里和人类网络的连接，对堡垒之外的事我一无所知。”

“两个月。”卡尔看着腹中的胎心以两倍于自己的频率跳动。

“确实，从上次送你过来，布鲁斯已经两个月没有过来了。”

“我在说乔纳森，爸爸。”卡尔抚摸着已经隆起的小腹。“他还有两个月就要来到这个世界了，真不敢想象，它现在还这么小呢。”

“乔纳森，你已经想好名字了？”乔喜欢这个名字。

“看来你很喜欢了，”卡尔露出明媚的笑，“我们去温室看看吧。”

所谓温室，就是乔培育氪星作物的地方，这里模拟了氪星的大气重力环境，卡尔第一次进去的时候还穿着防护服，现在他已经完全适应了，甚至产生了安全感。

孤独堡垒成了氪星人的避难所，在这个和地球环境迥异的地方，他可以暂时逃避曾经在外面发生的一切。

当乔提起布鲁斯，卡尔下意识地岔开了话题，可是他又怎么能真的逃开那个黑色的漩涡呢？

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

“布鲁斯……”克拉克背光面向布鲁斯，身后的阳光亮得发白，眼前的人开始慢慢变得透明，最终消失，留下布鲁斯一个人在强烈的阳光中不停地走，怎么也走不到尽头。

闹铃声解救了布鲁斯。鬓边泛起灰色的男人猛地坐起，带着噩梦中的一身冷汗。

这是噩梦吗？两个月以来，布鲁斯时常做这样的梦，克拉克变成一道光，一片影，融化在光明或黑暗中。

“这种撕裂总有一天会毁了他。”乔的那句话乍现脑海。

布鲁斯也迷惘了。他爱曾经那个羞涩笨拙的小记者，他爱曾经那个在无数次危难中拯救地球的超人，他也爱那个双眼猩红、用铁腕统治人类的神。为什么会撕裂呢？难道克拉克就真的不能兼具二者吗？

不能。

当然不能。

记者，超人，独裁者。无论氪星人在哪一个身份里，他的所作所为都受制于他选择的身份，他可以是记者，可以是超人，可以是凌驾于人类之上的独裁者，但他永远无法同时扮演这三种人。

这种矛盾会撕裂人吗？布鲁斯问自己，毕竟过着双重身份的人不只克拉克一个人。

哦，他忘了，克拉克根本就不是“人”。

他们的生命看似紧紧纠缠，实际上却存在着永远无法逾越的鸿沟。

一个强烈的念头正在冲破布鲁斯的理智。

他去了北极。

尽管在监视器已经见过“重获新生”的克拉克，可当布鲁斯真的面对眼前这个玫瑰花一样鲜嫩饱满的男孩，他形惭自秽——这绝不是蝙蝠侠常有的情感。

克拉克正在餐桌前坐着等待用餐，在孤独堡垒明亮的光线下散发着无限的生气。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯不由自主地呼唤他的名字。

餐桌前的男孩闻声迅速抬起头，奶白色的肌肤透着浅浅的玫瑰色的光晕，鲜嫩的唇珠和明媚的笑容相映，布鲁斯一时间晃了神，仿佛自己已经到了仙境天堂。

直到明亮的蓝眼睛投来探寻的目光，笑容一点点凝固，最后消失，布鲁斯才回到现实。

男孩缓缓起身，浮在空中飘到男人面前，从高一头的地方俯视着他。克拉克的腹部已经和人类怀孕六个月一样大了，他穿着宽大的白色——裙子或是长袍，垂坠的下摆随着飘浮轻轻摇曳。

“布鲁斯，有何贵干？”克拉克的语气很平静，礼貌而疏离。

“克拉克，我……”

“请叫我卡尔。”克拉克打断了布鲁斯。

“我很担心你。”

他竟然说出口了。

“我很好，劳你费心。”克拉克转身飘回餐桌。

布鲁斯站在原地，第一次不知所措。

“你准备一直站着吗？”男孩微微歪着头，像一只好奇的布偶猫。

“如果你想尝尝氪星料理，请自便。”克拉克没有再看布鲁斯，而是自顾自吃起了蓝色浓汤。

布鲁斯缓缓走向餐桌，环视四周，一切还是原来的样子，除了克拉克——不，卡尔，他似乎真的变成了神，绝伦的美貌，永驻的青春，波澜不惊的面庞——除了刚刚见面时露出的一点点破绽。

“我们的孩子还好吗？”布鲁斯盯着面前和卡尔一样的蓝汤，有一丝本能地排斥。

“乔纳森也很好。”卡尔用餐巾轻轻揩去嘴角的蓝色汤渍，看到布鲁斯并没有动餐具，露出了恍然的神情，“我忘记了，人类对蓝色食物有本能的厌恶。”

白嫩的小手在空气中浮现的操作面板上滑动几下，手的主人随后摆出礼貌的微笑，“请稍等。”

卡尔是这里的主人，冷漠而亲切，坐在布鲁斯仰头也难以望见的高处。

“扇贝，菲力牛排，黑森林蛋糕，希望你能喜欢。”卡尔的声音温和柔润，像高级餐厅里迷人的侍应生。

一分熟的扇贝带着香醇的坚果香气，炸至翠绿的鼠尾草点缀其上；带着完美焦痕的菲力牛排在被刀触碰的瞬间就涌出大量肌红蛋白，里面是完美艳粉的三分熟；黑森林蛋糕在樱桃酒的浸润下柔软多汁，蛋糕胚中特意提高比例的可可粉更是在甜美中增添一份可可的厚重，多种味道达成完美的平衡。

他偏偏选了这样的搭配。

克拉克是在责难自己？或者是一种高明的嘲讽？

“怎么样布鲁斯？你喜欢吗？”卡尔的眼睛像是南极古老的冰芯，纯净而冰冷。

那双白嫩的小手近在咫尺。

温热的大手拢住了小手，像抓着一只雪白的小兔子，力道重了怕伤了，力道轻了怕跑了。

“布鲁斯？”卡尔没有拒绝，只是疑惑地看着他。

卡尔的手温软细腻，布鲁斯的指腹忍不住轻轻地摩挲。

“你怎么了？”卡尔见布鲁斯不说话，便要抽回自己的手。

布鲁斯立刻加大了力道，“克拉克，我们应该一起抚育这个孩子。”在心里预演无数次的话不知为何到了嘴边又变了味。

“我同意爸爸的意见，等乔纳森出生之后再做决定。”卡尔强行抽出自己的手——人类的力量如何能拦得住全盛的氪星人呢？白嫩的小手安慰地拍了拍小麦色的大手。

“别担心，关于乔纳森，你和我拥有平等的权利，这一点不会改变。”

布鲁斯不应当惊讶，但这种感情还是难以抑制地涌上心头，这个披着克拉克躯壳的人，怎么会在短短的两个月内再次产生如此巨大的变化？似乎他所熟悉的一切都不复存在了。

“克拉克……”布鲁斯不知道该说什么了。

“你好像很累了，也许你该回去休息了。”克拉克起身，飘走了。

留下布鲁斯兀自坐在大厅，面对一桌凉了一半的餐食。

或许这就是结局了。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

没有超人，没有克拉克，也没有那个不可一世的独裁者，哥谭仍然充满罪恶，蝙蝠侠的夜巡没有停止，两个月的时间很快就过去。

世界离开了谁都运行依旧。

日常繁重的任务把多余的情感排挤到一边，除了偶尔失眠的深夜和惊醒的噩梦，克拉克·肯特从布鲁斯的日常生活中缓缓淡去。

世界忘记了超人，忘记了独裁，他们对外星人不再兴致勃勃。

最近蝙蝠侠对罪犯下手很重，毫不留情，没有人知道这是为什么。

他们的孩子快要降生了。

短短五个月，仿佛有一个世纪那么长。独裁者，小记者，超人，三个影子重合在一起，渐渐隐去了轮廓。

“布鲁斯，你想见见乔纳森吗？”被蝙蝠侠擒住的劫匪突然冒出了一句话。

“你是怎么知道这个名字的？”蝙蝠侠紧绷的弦断裂了。

“别担心，他什么都不知道。”克拉克的声音从通讯装置中传来。

“你是谁？”

“Kal-El，不过你更喜欢叫我Clark。”

名字只是一个代号罢了，叫谁名甚又有什么不同。

“回孤独堡垒看看吧，刚出生的小乔需要你。”蝙蝠车里的扬声器里传出氪星人的声音。

“到底是谁需要我，你还是小乔。”

“两者都是。”

“……”又是沉默。

车内的扬声器还在运转，连接仍然保持着，有谁在等着什么。

那句话埋在布鲁斯心底，最终也没说出来。

克拉克在布鲁斯追踪锁定之前就切断了联系。

布鲁斯起初怀疑过这是小丑或是莱克斯的诡计，但随着时间的流逝，对克拉克和孩子的担忧压倒了一切。

他回到了孤独堡垒。

克拉克静静地躺在水晶床上，乔纳森在他身边也睡得香甜。

“克拉克？”

水晶床上的人像是睡着了，动人的美貌没有消减分毫，就像神话中被狄安娜施了咒的美少年。

“卡尔？”

布鲁斯又叫了一遍，还是一样的结果。倒是身边的小乔被吵醒了，开始哭闹起来。

“乔，他这是怎么了？！”布鲁斯对着空气大声说着，也顾不得礼貌了。

“他不会再醒来了。”乔的影像浮现。

“又或者说他会在他想醒来的时候醒来。”

“卡尔已经摆脱了尘世的烦恼，他加入了我们。”

“氪星从未消亡，所谓的消亡只是从你们人类的维度观测的结果。”

“他本可以作为超人留下，可惜他仅剩最后一点人性被你亲手杀死了。”

“克拉克·肯特已死。”

乔终于说完了。

“那卡尔·艾尔呢？”布鲁斯问。

“He is everywhere.”

“He is everyone.”

“He is immortal.”

FIN


End file.
